


Warm Shivers

by catimini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catimini/pseuds/catimini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is hot, John has enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumisu/gifts).



"John!" Sherlock said with a pout, he came marching in the room with his hands on his hips and his buttons tight as ever. John didn't look up from his laptop. "I'm hot!" "I know." John sighed back. "What?" Sherlock said "Nothing." Sherlock slumped and sighed dramatically. "Jooo-ooohn." "What!?" "It's so hot in here!" It was hot. London was being threathened by a heat wave and everybody felt it, even the criminals. There hadn't even been a break in in the past few days.  
  
"I am hot." Sherlock said and he danced behind John, every stump of his foot puncturing a word. John turned around and pinched his nose bridge in distress.  "Then take of your jacket!" Sherlock did as he said and let the black fabric slide on the floor without looking away from John. There was a silence as they switched between staring at each other and the jacket on the floor.  
  
"I'm still hot."  
  
"Yes, alright, then open a window." Sherlock arched and eyebrow at him "That's hardly going to help John, it's warmer outside." John grunted loudly and continued typing. "John. John. John. John. John." Sherlock jumped up and down behind him. "What!?" "It's so hoooooot!" "Then get naked!" John nearly exploded.  
  
Sherlock stopped jumping and there was another silence, this one lasting longer. Then, to John's great horror, he heard the sound of a zipper. He turned around to see that Sherlock was fumbling at his trousers.  
  
"Wh-" John cleared his throath and tried to look at Sherlock's face. "What are you doing?" He managed and he pursed his lips. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting naked." A light thud and his trousers joined his jacket. "Mmhm, yes, why?" Sherlock started swiftly popping the buttons of his shirt open, revealing a marble, textured chest, slightly damp because of his sweat. "Because you adviced me to get naked so I'm doing it." John tried to ignore (and hide) the blood running southwards when Sherlock's shirt fell as a heap of white fabric. He was now standing in front of John only in a pair of black, silky boxers.  
  
John's brow furrowed and he relaxed again when Sherlock made no move to continue. He stared down at John with a calculating look and his hands on his hips again, pushing his (thankfully still covered) manhood to the front. John sighed in relief and turned around to type, which was now increasingly getting more difficult because of his shaking hands and awkward pose to hide his half hard member.  
  
After a while he heared a slight ruffle and thud and he knew exactly what just happened, there was now a completely naked Sherlock Holmes standing behind him. John continued typing shakingly and made no move to turn around, but neither was Sherlock making a move to leave.  
  
John stiffened when he heared Sherlock's deep baritone saying lowly in his ear "I turn you on." It was a statement, not a question, said by the lips of a naked man suddenly standing mere inches from John. John made a slight squeaky noise. "That's interesting." Sherlock pulled back. John cleared his throath several times before asking, slightly high pitched, "What is?" "You, your increased sweating and panting, shaking fingers and, yes, dilated pupils." John bit his lip hard, his back still turned to Sherlock.  
  
"Also your hardening cock."  
  
A loud slamming sound and John's laptop was closed and he was turned around, trying to keep his eyes off of Sherlock and finding a comforting spot on the floor. "I'm going to the store do you need some milk I'll get some milk see you in a bit." John rushed towards the door but Sherlock's voice stopped him. "That will be higly uncomfortable with a hard-on like that, you should take care of that first." John swallowed. "Yes, alright, then I'll go to my room."  
  
John was already rushing on the first two steps of the stairs, shaking his head slightly, as if trying to shake away what had just happened, when he heared. "Do you want me to take care of it?" John looked at Sherlock standing in the door. "What?" "Do I really need to repeat myself? Do I need to take care of it, you know, your hard-on. It would be practical since I now have one too." John wiped his forehead which was getting wetter with every word Sherlock said. "Practical, yes." Sherlock lifted an eyebrow in the shady light of the hallway. "So that's a yes?"  
  
John blinked a few times.  
  
Sherlock glanced behind him "My room? My bed is wider, more comfortable too."  
  
John blinked faster.  
  
He straightened up from the doorframe "Well?"  
  
"Alright-"  
  
"Excellent, see you in a bit so you can do.. whatever you need to do to prepare." He swept from the doorway, the ruffle of his coat missing, and the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
John swayed a bit on his feet and needed to hold himself up at the staircase. What the hell just happened? What the hell was happening?  
  
He didn't recall how he got there, but a few moments later he was panting shakily on his bed with eyes the size of saucers.  
  
'Is this real?' He wondered when a picture of a naked Sherlock waiting for him on his bed one floor down filled his confused mind.  
  
'The hell off it.' He thought, even if this was a dream, he was going to make a darn good one of it.  
  
He stripped down to his pants and rushed to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, examining his form for some change that could've been the cause to suddenly get Sherlock Holmes to consider him a viable option for sex. Sherlock's entire approach had been bizarre, but John wasn't one to look a gift-horse in the mouth.  
  
Slowly but steady he descended the stairs and walked determinedly to Sherlock's room.  
  
His purpose was entirely practical and it had nothing to do with a silly crush, or the possibility that he might get to kiss those Cupid's bow lips very soon, feel those slender finger roam his body, explore his weak spots.  
  
John shuddered slightly at the thought and looked at the greenish doorframe. Should he knock? He didn't know what the etiquette was in this sort of situation. He knocked lightly and heared the voice of his flatmate, John could swear it was a bit lower and huskier then normal, call "Come in."  
  
Sherlock was sitting on the bed, still as naked as the day he was born.  
  
'I'm committed to this now.' John thought. 'Too late to run away.' Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John as he stood unmoving and staring. "Problem?" He strode to John by the door and lightly clasped his upper arm. His eyes widened as he looked up at him with uncertainty. "You do still want to do this, don't you? If you don't, you may as well say so now and not waste both of our time." The idea of John backing out was oddly disappointing to Sherlock.  
  
John shook his head slowly and Sherlock smiled. "Well then, let's get this over with."  
  
Those choice of words hurt John, he noted in the back of his mind. Sherlock had said it as if this was a dull experiment he had to complete.  
  
The thoughts were quickly bashed to a minimal of importance when John realized what Sherlock was doing. His hand had sneaked to the back of Johns head and had gripped his short, ash blonde hair tightly while his head ducked in and their mouths clashed together. Sherlock angled his head to the side and bend in to John, his tongue patiently asking for permission to enter John's mouth.  
  
'Bloody hell,' John thought as he opened his lips to invite Sherlock in, 'he's an expert kisser.' Somehow John had hoped that Sherlock would be bad in bed so John could get over this silly crush and get an end of it after a disappointing night. But if his sexual skills were anywhere even near to his kisses, he was going to be the best John ever had, man or woman.  
  
Sherlock parted and John gasped for air. Sherlock had that calculating look again as he looked at John's flushed face and heaving chest. "Strip." He said with that same husky and low voice and John couldn't but oblige. In one fast movement, his pants were on the floor. "I think it is acceptable to look at my body now, John, since you have been successfully avoiding it." John swallowed and let his eyes roam down Sherlock's lean pack of muscles, taking in his broad shouldersand narrow waist. Eventually, his eyes glided to the spot under his hips.  
  
"Approved?"  
  
"What?" John said, slightly caught off guard.  
  
"You were staring." Both of Sherlock's eyebrows rose now. "Everything acceptable, I presume."  
  
John huffed "Uh yes, everything on you looks.. fine."  
  
Sherlock leaned in again and whispered to John's jawn "You're not so bad too, doctor." Before placing sweet open-mouthed kisses down his jawn line. John closed his eyes and titled his head to give him better acces. Sherlock's mouth moved up to his cheekbone and back to his mouth. John didn't realise they'd moved untill he felt the cold wood of the bed frame against the back of his knees. Sherlock pushed him rather roughly on the bed and John looked at his frame, hovering over him. Slowly, Sherlock went down on the bed and started crawling over John on his hands and knees. John though he was going to kiss him again but Sherlock reached blindly to his right and got a tube of lube out of the drawer. "On all fours." He rasped. John flipped and did as Sherlock said, perking his ass towards him.  
  
John didn't really realize what was happening untill he felt two cold and slick fingers at his asshole. He hissed slightly but it transformed into a moan as the fingers slowly started pushing in. Sherlock started scissoring in languid movements and John tried his best to suppress his shrieks and moans. After a while of that, the fingers slid out and John whimpered at the loss. He heared Sherlock chuckle complacently and there was a movement on the mattress as Sherlock shuffled to press his aching cock against John's backside. He moaned low in his throat when John eagerly started wriggling himself against him, and the sound encouraged John to rub harder against him. "Stop that." Sherlock said in the same rasping, low voice and John stilled at once. "We both now who's in charge here, Doctor Watson." Sherlock took his cock in his hand and positioned himself at John's entrance. John nodded shakily. "Now, who is that? I want to hear you say it." "You." John said, barely in a whisper. "Who?" Sherlock said more stern, almost sounding angry. "You, Sherlock, you!" John screamed out as Sherlock slammed into him at once. The sound Sherlock made was so animalistic John replied with a broken moan. Sherlock gave him no time to adjust, setting a punishing pace immediatly. John tried to cry out his name but all he could manage was the first syllable over and over because everytime he formed it, Sherlock slammed into him with such force his words where cut off. "Sh- Sher- Sh- She- Sher!" He screamed, and it mingled in with Sherlock's low grunts, creating a symphony of John's soprane screams and Sherlock's baritone sounds. "I'm gonna-" John was cut off once again, but this time because Sherlock was bending forward and grabbing his cock. He started stroking and pulling at him at the rythm of his thrusts. John made one last broken moan and he came all over the duvet and Sherlock's hand. Sherlock's hips stilled and John collapsed on the bed, feeling Sherlock's still hard cock slip out. Sherlock stood up and wiped his hand clean with a tissue. "You're- You're not done yet." John panted a bit suprised. Not only was he a sexgod, apparently Sherlock's stamina was unhuman too. Sherlock didn't answer but he went to stand in front of John, his throbbing cock at eye level with him, and John understood. He sat up on his knees and bent forward to give Sherlock's cock an experimental lick. Sherlock pulled John's hair forcefully as a warning and John slid him in slowly. Sherlock started thrusting in his throat so fast, all John could do was relax his jaw and enjoy the ride. Sherlock's head fell back and his eyes shut tigthly as he released little grunts, his hips tilting back and forth in a blur. Soon, his thrusts losed their rythm untill he came deep in John's throat. Sherlock grunted one last time as he felt John's jaw move while he swallowed all his cum. Sherlock's eyes stayed closed untill he felt the warmth around his softening member disappear. He looked down at John's smug smile and he ducked in to whipe it of his stupid face. They kissed soundly and their lips didn't release when Sherlock crawled next to him on the bed. Their kiss died down to just little kisses and then their lips where just touching, both too tired to do anything more. "Are you still hot?" John whispered. "Never been hotter." Sherlock mumbled back.


End file.
